One Last Breath
by aniely
Summary: O mundo já não existia mais, nada existia mais... Porem, um fio de esperança surge e eles se encontram um nos braços do outro...


**One Last Breath**

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo_

_Eu estou me segurando em tudo que acho ser seguro_

_Parece que eu achei a estrada para lugar nenhum_

_E eu estou tentando escapar_

_Eu gritei quando ouvi o trovão_

_Mas estou no meu um último suspiro_

_E com ele deixe-me dizer,_

_Deixe-me dizer_

Doía, por Deus, como doía. Seu corpo doía a cada movimento, sua alma morreria a cada sorriso de escárnio, a cada mentira. Como se já não bastasse às torturas físicas ele ainda precisa fingir, fingir ser quem não era apenas para destruir mais e mais seu coração há tempos fragilizado.

Antes achava que não poderia haver nada pior do que a tortura do inferno estava enganado, há sim coisas piores, como isso. Pior do que sofrer em morte é sofrer em vida, pois, apesar da morte parecer à salvação, ela nunca vem e os dias se transformam em meses, que se transformam em anos e assim vai.

Gritou alto com a estocada mais forte. Não sabia como ainda estava de pé. Suas pernas não agüentavam seu corpo, seu corpo não agüentava mais tantos machucados mal cuidados e sua alma ia morrendo aos poucos.

Finalmente sentiu o outro derramar em si dizendo algo horrível em seu ouvido. Quando ele se afastou cai de quatro no chão. Já não aguentava mais ser forte, ser homem. E ali, pela primeira vez desde que as torturas começaram, chorou. Deixou o garotinho há tanto tempo trancando dentro de si sair e chorar. Era de se dar dó, mas não em quem ele queria.

Sentiu seu rosto ser erguido bruscamente pelo outro, este o olhava como se fosse à pessoa mais desprezível do mundo. Por Deus como aquele simples olhar machucava.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Segure-me agora_

_Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes assim._

Memórias vieram em sua mente. Lembranças de um passado bom. Lembranças dele. Seus sorrisos, ambos bebendo, cantando, os beijos, as noites de amor, as brincadeiras idiotas. E, de repente percebeu que tudo aquilo se resumia a uma única pessoa. Foi quando voltou a si e percebeu que estava machucando a sua única pessoa.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in HIS grace_

_I cried out heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_Estou olhando para baixo agora que tudo acabou_

_Refletindo sobre todos os meus erros_

_Eu pensei que havia encontrado a estrada para algum lugar_

_Algum lugar em sua graça_

_Eu clamei aos céus "salve-me"_

_Mas estou em meu último suspiro_

_E com ele deixe-me dizer,_

_Deixe-me dizer_

Caiu de joelhos no chão e envolveu o corpo do outro. O que estava fazendo? Iria matar a única pessoa que ainda o amava, que amava? A única pessoa que nunca desistiu de si apesar de tudo?

-Ta tudo bem... – disse no ouvido dele antes de se afastar apenas para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Já não chorava mais como antes, eram apenas lagrimas perdidas – Eu o peguei...

-S... Sammy... – o ouviu gemer baixo.

-Eu o peguei por você... – porque parecia que o mundo desmoronava agora – Não me deixa agora... Vamos dar um jeito juntos, por favor.

-A... Amo... Amo vo... Você...

Apenas negou com a cabeça. Aquilo parecia uma despedida, mas não, não podia ser! Devagar beijou os lábios do mais velho, um beijo lento e calmo, sentia como se Dean fosse quebrar em algum momento.

-Não me deixa... – implorou depois do beijo olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava.

-Nun... Nunca... – viu o leve sorriso nos lábios dele.

Uma idéia um tanto estranha lhe veio à mente. Levantou-se e pegou Dean no colo com cuidado, sabia que Dean poderia quebrar. Em tempos mais antigos Dean reclamaria e com certeza iria bater em si, mas não agora desse jeito tão debilitado. De repente sentia falta de ser a _vadia_ de Dean.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_I'm so far down_

_Segure-me agora_

_Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes assim_

_Segure-me agora_

_Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes assim_

_Eu estou tão distante_

Saiu de dentro daquele quarto um tento luxuoso e subiu as escadas com o irmão no colo. Dean já fora mais pesado, quando tinha **aqueles** músculos definidos. Antes de o mundo acabar.

Já no térreo do hotel, que um dia já fora cinco estrelas, Sam deitou-se com Dean sobre si no chão frio mesmo. O céu, que estava coberto por nuvens acinzentadas, se tornou lindamente azul, com apenas algumas nuvens brancas. Sorriu triste olhando para aquele lindo céu, que há tempos não via.

-Não me deixa... – suspirou baixo. Ainda podia sentir a respiração de Dean em seu pescoço, mas queria sentir o coração dele junto ao seu.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me_

_Olhos tristes me seguem_

_Mas eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para mim_

_Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo_

_Porque eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para mim e para você_

_Para mim e para você_

_Para mim e para você_

-Sammy... – Dean, lentamente, se deitou ao seu lado, ainda sobre seu peito, e fitou o céu – Lembra?

-Claro... – acariciou os cabelos loiros. Era tão doloroso ver Dean daquela forma.

-Vamos ficar junto pra sempre... – falou sorrindo lembrando de algo que aconteceu há tempos, mas uma lembrança marcante na juventude dos irmãos. Na verdade, tudo sempre foi marcante na vida deles.

-Pra sempre... – Sam repetiu as últimas palavras do irmão. Por que diabo nada poderia durar pra sempre?

Novamente selou seus lábios aos do irmão, mais um beijo calmo e carinhoso. Logo que separaram os lábios Sam se ajeitou com Dean no chão e fechou os olhos. Dean também fechou os olhos.

-Também te amo...

Se os anjos ainda estivessem lá, se Deus ainda se importasse, se os demônios não fossem tão insensíveis e se ainda tivesse algum ser humano inteiro na Terra, poderiam ver os dois irmãos juntos novamente, juntos como irmãos, junto como amantes, juntos na eternidade. Porque sim, o amor deles é pra sempre...

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_Segure-me agora_

_Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes assim_

_Segure-me agora_

_Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes assim_

_Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo_

_Eu estou me segurando em tudo que acho ser seguro_


End file.
